Lembre da Chuva
by aposentada
Summary: [DMHP] Após a batalha final, Harry entra em coma. Para Draco, só resta uma coisa: esperar. E lembrar da chuva. Oneshot.


**Título: **Lembre-se da Chuva

**Autora: **Christine Annette Waters

**Classificação: **Romance/Angst - PG

**Ship: **Draco/Harry

**Resumo: **Após a batalha final, Harry entra em coma. Para Draco, só resta uma coisa: esperar. E lembrar-se da chuva.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Que pena...

**Aviso: **Sem spoilers do livro 6.

**Nota: **Agradecimentos ao lindo e maravilhoso Marck Evans e sua betagem mais que perfeita.

Essa one-shot foi escrita como parte das comemorações do primeiro aniversário do grupo "Potter Slash Fics".

**Lembre-se da Chuva**

Você está dormindo. Imagino com que esteja sonhando. Será que são coisas alegres? Angustiantes, talvez. Sonhos coloridos ou sombrios? Não sei. Só posso imaginar.

Há duas semanas você está aí, deitado como se estivesse morto. E há duas semanas eu estou aqui, ao seu lado.

Todos já tentaram me tirar daqui, desde Weasley até Blaise. Todos dizem coisas aparentemente diferentes, mas, no fundo, é tudo igual. Sentam-se ao meu lado, ficam em silêncio durante algum tempo. Depois se aproximam e começam:

_"Draco, você está com uma cara horrível. Vá comer algo e descansar um pouco." _

_"Cara, você está péssimo. Vai dormir um pouco."_

_"Draco, se você ficar aí o tempo todo, vai acabar tendo um ataque. Vamos..."_

Todos muito gentis, preocupados com meu bem-estar. Mas a verdade sutil que se esconde nas sentenças, o que eles querem desesperadamente me contar, mas não tem coragem o suficiente, é apenas uma:

_"Ele não vai acordar, Draco."_

Mas ninguém me disse isso. Já me disseram que seu estado é grave, que você perdeu muito sangue, que ficou gravemente ferido no corpo e na mente. Já disseram que a quantidade de magia negra que você recebeu naquela batalha teria sido suficiente para te matar não apenas uma vez, mas três. Mas você continua aí, teimando em não morrer.

O mundo bruxo inteiro presta homenagens a você. O grande herói. Mas ninguém ainda falou que talvez você jamais acordará. Que talvez fique nesse sono durante anos, durante décadas, para sempre. Ninguém diz em voz alta que você está morto por dentro. Que o corpo está vivo, mas é corpo sem alma. Oco. Ninguém disse isso e ninguém dirá, pelo simples fato que você é Harry Potter. Você não morre. Você chega bem perto de deixar esse mundo, mas na hora decisiva, volta. É sempre assim. Por que seria diferente agora?

Algumas pessoas têm esperanças que você volte. Mas são poucas. Outros sabem que seu coma é irreversível, mas ainda guardam no fundo do coração a chama da esperança. A esperança de um milagre. Mas a grande maioria sabe da verdade: você não vai voltar.

Mas ninguém me contou. Toda a coragem dos heróis desaparece nesse momento. Simplesmente não conseguem chegar ao meu lado e dizer tudo de uma vez só. Não, eles não fazem isso. É muito pior. Sinto seus olhares de pena pelas costas. Sinto sua piedade.

Mas mesmo que eles dissessem, eu não acreditaria que você está morto. Não apenas porque você é Harry Potter, mas porque você precisa viver. Nem que seja o suficiente para me dar a resposta da pergunta que me atormenta:

_Por que você fez aquilo?_

Seria o suficiente. Se você expirasse depois, dormisse para sempre, eu estaria mais aliviado. Mesmo se sua resposta fosse a mais terrível das que tenho imaginado em minha mente:

"_Foi um erro, eu lamento."_

Mesmo assim. Mesmo que acabasse comigo. Eu preciso saber. E para saber, você precisa acordar. Eu preciso que você acorde. Eu não quero esse filme rodando na minha cabeça para sempre. Eu não quero ter o veneno da dúvida em mim para somar com todos os outros que já tenho impregnado na minha alma.

As cenas passam sem descanso. É por isso que não durmo. Elas não deixam. São fantasmas que me atormentam. E tudo se repete com detalhes macabros.

Agora eu me lembro como começou. Quando eu pensava sobre isso nas masmorras, não conseguia me lembrar, mas agora... quase consigo voltar no tempo.

Foram pequenas coisas. No início, era aquele tratamento seco. Potter para um lado, Malfoy para outro. Olhares cortantes, cheios de mágoa e ressentimentos não aliviados por estarmos no mesmo lado. Frases sarcásticas e respostas cortantes. E assim o mundo andava.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Num dia, um Harry escapou-me dos lábios. Lembro de você erguer as sobrancelhas intrigado e murmurar algo para si mesmo. Até hoje não sei o que foi. Mas no outro dia, você me chamou de Draco, provavelmente por acidente. Foi minha vez de erguer as sobrancelhas.

Inconscientes do que parecia ou deixava de parecer para os outros, começamos a nos tratar pelos primeiros nomes. Deixou de ser algo surpreendente para se tornar algo comum. As implicâncias também foram deixadas para trás, sendo substituídas por conversas civilizadas. Depois para longas conversas. Plantou-se a semente da amizade, que se desenvolveu rápida e vigorosa, como as gargalhadas que você deu quando, certa vez, lembramos do infame episódio do furão. Você achou muita graça. Eu não. A próxima coisa que você viu foi um livro voando no meio das suas fuças. Depois, Madame Pince discutindo conosco por brigar em plena biblioteca e eu vermelho de vergonha por ser tão infantil.

E assim foi. Não houve mais brigas na biblioteca, mas houve uma discussão entre mim e o Weasley em pleno Salão Principal, na qual ele me acusava de tudo e mais um pouco. Você levantou para apartar a discussão. E me defender, não ao Weasley. Ele ficou muito indignado pelo tratamento que recebeu e, antes de sair pisando duro, me xingou de uma lista de nomes feios. Não entendi quase nada, em parte pela péssima dicção dele, mas o que entendi me deixou perturbado.

_"... namoradinho."_

Namoradinho. Eu não registrei imediatamente o significado da palavra. Só fui perceber o que realmente a _weasel_ tinha dito de noite, quando já estava deitado. Minha vontade imediata foi levantar e ir ao encontro dele para quebrar a cara do infeliz, mas já era tarde e Filch e sua gata dos infernos poderiam me pegar. Portanto, só pude ficar deitado na cama, fervendo de raiva. E lentamente percebendo que aquilo tinha um fundo de verdade.

Comecei a juntar informações. Andávamos juntos, sim. Não grudados como siameses, mas bastante. Não houve mais brigas na biblioteca, mas os encontros para fazer dever de casa continuaram, com as gangues de desordeiros que chamávamos de amigos.

Fui lembrando melhor. Uma quantidade impressionante de cenas foi sendo desenterrada. O dia em que um dever de DCAT acabou numa discussão entre grifinórios e sonserinos sobre quem tinha namorado, beijado, agarrado, enfim, pegado mais gente. Você ficava o tempo todo olhando para mim. Eu não entendia nada. E entendia menos ainda porque eu também te olhava.

O dia em que um casto livro de Poções deslizou do meu colo para o chão, e quando eu fui pegá-lo, você teve exatamente a mesma idéia. Sua mão ficou sobre a minha por alguns instantes e senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Você também corou. Segundos depois, estávamos cada um em seu canto de novo, fingindo concentração.

O dia em que eu, num ataque de boa vontade, fui te ajudar a achar um livro de Transfiguração Avançada que, com seus óculos de grau, você não conseguia enxergar. Nossos rostos ficaram perigosamente próximos enquanto minha mão fazia o mesmo percurso que a sua, fazendo contatos eventuais – e você também ficou vermelho dessa vez.

Eram pequenas coisas assim. Eu não pensava na hora, mas elas tinham algum significado. Ou eu pensava que elas tinham.

Eu percebi naquela madrugada que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo comigo. Só não sabia o quê.

A resposta veio alguns dias depois, numa simples visita a Hogsmeade. O céu estava escuro e o vento frio previa chuva forte. Armados de capas, botas e agasalhos, os alunos foram todos juntos – não se podia mais ficar sozinho, mesmo com Hogsmeade sob forte proteção.

Passamos a tarde no Três Vassouras, claro. Era provavelmente o lugar mais aquecido de toda a vila, sem contar que era o único grande o suficiente para abrigar dezenas de estudantes espremidos e sedentos por algo bem quente. Foi razoavelmente divertido, principalmente na parte em que Ginevra Weasley, já meio bêbada por excesso de Whisky de Fogo, subiu na mesa e ameaçou fazer um strip-tease, para desespero de seu irmão – e alegria do resto dos homens presentes.

Mas algo estava me incomodando. Sentia um olhar fixo em mim, mas sempre que me virava, não conseguia achar quem era. Depois de três horas e inúmeras tentativas, consegui.

Era você. Quando percebeu que foi pego, enrubesceu e baixou os olhos para a cerveja amanteigada. Eu arregalei os olhos e subitamente percebi que todas as cenas que eu havia lembrado algumas noites atrás não eram fruto da minha costumal invencionice crônica. Era verdade. Eu não havia imaginado nada.

De repente senti uma enorme vontade de sair correndo dali. Disse alguma mentira bolada às pressas para Blaise e Pansy, levantei e me dirigi até a porta o mais rápido que pude. Quando vi, já estava no meio na rua, andando sem destino, me sentindo completamente perdido e incrédulo com o que acabara de presenciar. Com o que acabara de ver.

Você, Harry Potter, A Esperança do Mundo Mágico, me encarando, Draco Malfoy, O Filho Sacana de Um Comensal Desgraçado, com um olhar muito semelhante ao qual Weasley encara Granger. Apaixonado.

Apaixonado. E eu tinha certeza que não havia sido uma alucinação.

E estava eu no meio da rua, que nem um paspalho, sem saber o que fazer. Voltar lá? Continuar no meio da rua? Correr de volta para Hogwarts? Cavar um buraco e me enfiar dentro?

Eu não sabia. Não sei que decisão teria tomado. O céu decidiu por mim. Literalmente.

Naquele instante, começou a chover forte. As poucas pessoas que estavam na rua correram para dentro das lojas, que por sua vez começaram a fechar. Até uns gatos que estavam na rua correram para algum lugar seguro. O fato é que, em poucos segundos, me vi completamente sozinho, encharcado e com frio.

Foi quando você apareceu do nada. Deve ter saído correndo do Três Vassouras atrás de mim, não sei. Apareceu como se fosse uma visão. Visão bem mais seca do que eu, já que havia esquecido a minha capa com Blaise.

Você parou na minha frente respirando rápido.

"- Draco! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Está doido?"

Não respondi nada. Não podia. Estava tiritando de frio. Meus dentes batiam e eu não conseguia achar nenhum intervalo para falar. Mas se pudesse, acho que não conseguiria. Talvez não houvesse nada a ser dito.

Você continuou parado na minha frente sem fazer nada, sem falar nada. Eu me abracei para tentar evitar que o calor sumisse completamente do meu corpo.

Foi quando você me abraçou. E tudo parou. Eu não percebi quando você me puxou para você, só visualizei a cena surreal que estava acontecendo quando já estava nos seus braços. E não sentia vontade alguma de sair dali. Seu corpo, eu contraste com o meu que estava gelado, era quase febril. Você me abraçava com força, me puxando para que eu pudesse caber debaixo da sua capa.

Tudo parecia muito quieto e imóvel. Eu não percebia a chuva, apenas sentia você, seu corpo e seu calor.

De repente, um trovão. E a percepção da realidade: aquilo não era um abraço comum. Se fosse um abraço fraternal, eu não estaria me agarrando a você como se disso dependesse a minha vida, e você não estaria com as mãos perigosamente baixas. Senti meu rosto esquentar muito rápido, mas não tive coragem de levantar a cabeça do seu ombro e te encarar. Era pedir demais para mim. Portanto, não me mexi, aguardando que algo acontecesse: que a chuva parasse, que Weasley chegasse e desse um berro, chocado, ou... ou que você tomasse a iniciativa.

Foi o que você fez. Levantou a minha cabeça do seu ombro. Me encarou durante alguns segundos com esses olhos hipnotizantes que você tem... e me beijou.

Nesse instante, eu pensei que fosse morrer. Meu coração batia assustadoramente rápido, meu corpo recuperava todo o calor perdido e um pouco mais em segundos, minhas pernas tremiam e pela minha cabeça passavam mil pensamentos, entre eles como era absurdamente perigoso deixar que Harry Potter te beije no meio da rua com o perigo de serem flagrados.

Mas outro pensamento passava pela minha cabeça: como era bom ser beijado por ele. E outro, melhor ainda, aconselhava que eu mandasse tudo à merda e aproveitasse o momento.

Foi o que fiz. Eu já tinha beijado outras vezes, mas aquilo era diferente de tudo que eu já havia experimentado. Tinha mais sentimento, mais vida, mais urgência.

Outro trovão. Foi quando a realidade, de novo, me atingiu.

_Ele era Harry Potter._

_Ele era grifinório._

_Ele era um garoto._

Foi quando eu te empurrei. Interrompi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Te empurrei. Não forte, mas o suficiente para que me soltasse dos seus braços e ficasse uns bons metros de distância entre nós. Você me encarou não entendendo absolutamente nada. Durante alguns segundos, nos olhamos, dando a mínima para o temporal.

E eu dei as costas para você e corri. Quer um grande exemplo de covardia? Aqui está. Eu corri que nem um desesperado. E dessa vez eu fui direto para Hogwarts.

Passei o resto do dia trancado no quarto, perturbado, tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo. Eu simplesmente havia sido beijado por Harry Potter. E havia correspondido com o mesmo fervor. Eu agora era um enigma para mim mesmo.

Passei a semana seguinte fugindo de você. Durante as aulas conjuntas, você me mandava sinais velados de que queria falar comigo, que eu solenemente ignorava. Mandava olhares cheios de significação, desesperados por algum gesto meu. Tentou me cercar um dia quando estava desacompanhando, o que eu rapidamente evitei me enfiando no meio de um grupo de corvinais. Enfim, fez tudo o que sua nobreza permitia. E eu fugia. Fugia porque estava tentando entender o quê estava acontecendo comigo.

A resposta veio, talvez um pouco tarde demais, numa tarde gelada. Estava nas masmorras, distraído vendo Blaise e Pansy jogando xadrez. E estava percebendo fazia tempo que os olhares que os dois trocavam passavam da amizade. Só que eles ainda não haviam percebido isso.

Foi quando que, subconscientemente, fiz a conexão que faltava. Você mandava esses olhares apaixonados para mim. Mas não era apenas você.

Percebi que estava desgraçadamente apaixonado por você. E fazia tempo. De repente, todos os eventos - na biblioteca e fora dela - fizeram um absurdo sentido. Eu havia me apaixonado, só que estava em negação.

Quando finalmente me dei conta disso, minha maior vontade foi correr atrás de você e tirar todo o atraso, de preferência num lugar bem deserto. Mas eu nunca pude fazer isso, e talvez nunca faça.

Naquele exato instante, ouvimos um estrondo que sacudiu as masmorras. O que mais temíamos havia acontecido.

Haviam invadido Hogwarts. Centenas de Comensais da Morte e o próprio Voldemort em pessoa.

Lembro do choque da constatação. Das pessoas gritando ao meu redor. De duelos mortais e de Imperdoáveis passando rente por minha cabeça. De sangue nas minhas mãos. De morte.

E, de repente, o silêncio. Havia acabado. Depois de anos, a vitória. Mas havia tido um preço alto demais.

Pansy estava morta e Blaise, ferido. Metade dos sonserinos havia sido cercada e sumariamente executada. Ordens do próprio Voldemort, numa vingança contra os "traidores do sangue e da tradição". Muita gente, do nosso lado e do deles, morreu ou ficou com seqüelas permanentes.

É o preço de uma guerra. Mas, no final, houve você.

Você venceu. E, conseqüentemente, todos vencemos. Voldemort se foi para sempre. Agora será apenas lembrança, uma lembrança nefasta. E mais um nome para estudantes decorarem.

Você venceu, mas também teve suas marcas. Disseram-me que teve apenas alguns minutos de consciência depois da vitória antes de mergulhar na escuridão desse coma. E está assim até agora. Num sono que não sei quanto tempo durará. Nem sei se um dia vai acabar.

Você precisa acordar. Eu preciso que você acorde. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu naquele dia. Por que você fez aquilo. Eu preciso ter certeza de que nada do que aconteceu é uma alucinação da minha mente. Eu tenho que saber.

Eu não posso passar o resto da minha vida lembrando-me da chuva.

* * *

A mão gelada de Harry que Draco segurava havia horas de repente se contraiu. Pareceu ficar mais quente.

O coração do loiro acelerou e ele olhou para cima. As pálpebras do outro estavam em movimento. Depois de segundos que demoraram a passar, ele abriu os olhos. Um brilho de consciência passou pelas esmeraldas.

Estava vivo.

Draco teve vontade de gritar de êxtase. Mas não podia. A alegria ficou presa na garganta.

Assim que percebeu quem estava com ele, Harry ensaiou uma tentativa de um sorriso. Apenas ensaiou. Estava fraco demais até para isso.

"- Draco..."

"- Shhhh, não fale. Descanse." – sussurrou o outro, sorrindo.

"- Eu... Draco, eu..."

"- Vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo para falar se você apenas descansar."

"- Não, eu... eu preciso falar."

Draco viu que não ia adiantar discutir.

"- Naquele dia, você... sua boca... estava... doce."

Draco acariciou a testa dele, aonde antigamente havia uma cicatriz.

"- É que eu tinha tomado chocolate quente."

Harry riu e apertou a mão dele com mais força. Os olhos brilhando com um sentimento que agora Draco tinha certeza.

Naquele momento, começou a chover.


End file.
